Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 May 2016
11:22 I'm working on it. 11:22 Well, I'm trying to get all the units I have down in this site... 11:23 http://prntscr.com/b3rpm1 11:23 This makes me cringe so hard.... 11:45 * Abysmal Nightmare Calypso uses "Sleep" to her 11:58 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> gimu y you do dis 11:58 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> mitfune is too broken 11:58 Erm... 11:59 I don't think his OE is in global yet? 11:59 nope 11:59 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> not yet 12:00 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> meanwhile 12:00 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> my 6 selena team is coming 12:00 hi beho 12:00 can we do poke now? 12:00 uhh 12:00 sure 12:00 let me login.. 12:00 okie 12:01 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> how do you farm mitfune? 12:01 yuo can get him in honour sumon 12:01 you HS 12:01 It should say on the wiki... 12:02 I think you could also farm him in certian areas. 12:02 okie i logged in 12:02 anything goes? 12:02 sure 12:02 go send request 12:03 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> Just reuglar HS? 12:03 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> ... 12:03 yeah 12:03 Mifune 12:03 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> .. 12:03 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> that sux 12:03 (y) 12:03 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> I was thinking that you can get it in SHS as swell 12:03 You can. 12:04 EU is awesome cause you can HS units like Vampire and Ziz. 12:05 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-anythinggoes-372203828 12:06 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> imo I think they should just all have the same mechanics 12:08 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> less salt 12:10 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-randombattle-372206583 12:10 SHS and HS are more or less the same :/ 12:10 One just has more Fodder. 12:11 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> meanwhile 12:11 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> i need to max sp my selena 12:12 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> 1 almost done 12:12 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> 5 more to go 12:12 <ウミサチ & ヤマサチ> was Mifune aviable to be picked for UOC? 12:17 Ohhh my god. . . 12:17 Vern is so close 12:17 I will summon her. . . 12:17 and get luly in the end 12:17 .. 12:18 i recommend not to summon for 10 months, so that it's easier to summon OE units 12:18 (Y) that's what im doing 12:18 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-randombattle-372209440 12:18 Why. . .? 12:19 wh not? 12:19 why* 12:20 Your battle so boring. . 12:22 thanks 12:25 i wonder how much better is your void realm 12:25 hi flanders 12:25 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-randombattle-372212283 12:26 So boring 12:26 Easy 12:27 JAJAJA 12:27 wanna fight me 12:27 Week 12:27 i wanna try 12:27 Yeah 12:27 Let me see 12:27 hello 12:27 hi ooacapound 12:27 p* 12:28 I can FINALLY make Haile's Sphere... 12:28 Ready Adrastia? 12:28 sure send it 12:28 i wanna watc 12:28 h 12:28 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-randombattle-372213387 12:28 I'm watching too 12:28 can i battle winner 12:29 whoa mich 12:29 that's a fancy enter 12:29 :0 12:29 Oh and i challenge you to face my troll triples team :) 12:29 Hm 12:29 I should do Medal Rush while it's up 12:29 sup, Everybody 12:30 sup 12:30 we're watching adrastia vs nightmare on pkmnshowdown 12:31 if Quaid ever gets his OE, tho 12:31 he gonna be better than Bestalg 12:33 sup, ウミサチ & ヤマサチ 12:33 i can't read kanji. i'm sorry 12:33 They left... 12:33 oh, whoops 12:34 *pingu* *pingu* *pingu* pi-pi-pi-pi pi-pi-pi-pi pingu pingu 12:35 ... 12:35 go to the link 12:35 for pokemonshowdown 12:35 thats where we are 12:35 i have to redownload my game 12:35 adra 12:35 which takes for ever for me 12:35 because everytime I clicked "summon" my game crashed :( 12:36 ..... 12:36 "Let's summon for Silas again...and not get another fricken tora" 12:36 * Deserthackabilly gets Kira 12:36 Close enough. 12:37 adra~ 12:37 hmm? 12:37 wanna battle me 12:37 im fighting calypso 12:37 triple custom 12:37 bad 12:37 The Update Files is there for a reason 12:38 that never works for me 12:38 I was Nigeriassacred, btw 12:39 i dont have a triple team 12:39 diggersby tho? 12:39 use any 12:39 dont matter 12:39 it's a troll 12:39 whats the type called? 12:40 > 12:40 ? 12:40 Smogon Triples 12:40 o k gimme awhile 12:40 triple custom 12:40 2 people are trying to chqllenge me 12:40 ok 12:40 btw 12:41 want to see tormentran in action? 12:41 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/ou-274593924 12:41 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-randombattle-372217333 12:43 what are the rules for smogan triplets? 12:44 uhh 12:44 idk 12:44 XD 12:44 12:44 It was a mistake bringing 5* Tyrfing to this quest 12:44 no legends? 12:44 u can validate ur team 12:44 Adrastia 12:45 here it is 12:45 Species Clause: Limit one of each Pokémon 12:45 OHKO Clause: OHKO moves are banned 12:45 Moody Clause: Moody is banned 12:45 Evasion Moves Clause: Evasion moves are banned 12:45 Endless Battle Clause: Forcing endless battles is banned 12:45 HP Percentage Mod: HP is shown in percentages 12:45 i was Ushistinychair 12:45 Hm 12:45 Item/Unit Rate Up in St. Lamia Thunder 12:46 Sounds new 12:46 ok 12:46 Plz it's there all the time 12:47 Since when 12:47 Evasion Moves Clause: Evasion moves are banned 12:47 since when 12:47 a long time 12:47 minimize ftw 12:47 XD 12:47 12:47 beho 12:47 Since daily bonus was live 12:47 triples me 12:48 il show u my troll team 12:48 don't tell adrastia about it tho 12:48 Daily bonus? What? 12:48 Don't you know about JP's daily map bonus? 12:48 whats that 12:49 I'm sorry i do global 12:49 No 12:49 Random areas get some kind of bonus 12:49 I almost never quest in Japan 12:49 oh 12:49 But it sounds like PaD 12:49 paca, wanna do troll triple battle? 12:49 YES 12:49 get on lol 12:49 1/2 EN, X2 XP, Item/Zel/Unit Drop Up 12:49 go request it 12:49 Brave Frontier copying PaD (n) 12:49 i dont know ur username 12:49 SSOrigin212 12:49 Pls it's a JP Exclusive 12:49 ho ho ho 12:49 and you WILL not tell andr about it 12:49 the Ark's theme on Mildran EX dungeon tho? 12:49 it was great 12:50 Still copying 12:50 yeayeayea 12:50 (n) 12:50 ok im ready 12:50 wait 12:50 im gonna beho first 12:50 it took me awhile cus i was choosing 12:50 oh 12:50 wait waht 12:50 i got 2 ppl to battle at once 12:50 i can't do dat lol 12:51 send me request then 12:51 Neat 12:51 it's Unit Drop Up 12:52 hm? 12:52 ' 12:52 andra im ready 12:52 So is it an event or perm 12:53 lol 12:53 too late 12:53 ffs lol 12:53 I'm thinking of a singles team... 12:53 I legit can't do it :/ 12:54 beho ou me this time 12:54 Nyanplz it's perm 12:55 1 area of each map gets a random bonus 12:55 It's probably a set thing 12:55 It'll be in GL eventually (Y) 12:55 Possible bonuses include 12:56 1.5x XP, 2x Zel, 2x Karma 12:56 Not 2x 12:56 (n) 12:56 Item or Unit Drop Up or 1/2 EN 01:04 Hmm... 01:05 Maybe I should play JP a bit more? 01:06 Well, that'll actually depend on how far I can get with 5*s... 01:10 I would play JP but i don't want to start over :( 01:11 and also there's a new FF game gumi's adapting to GB 01:11 Final Fantasy Final Exvius 01:12 Adrastia!? 01:12 Paca, it's the same with me... 01:12 JP is just... 01:12 lol 01:12 UGGH 01:12 yeah calypso? 01:12 I can't wait 2 months for sirius OE 01:12 ;-; 01:12 This game is. . . 01:12 RNG won't give me Cyrus 01:12 I can't win. . . 01:13 what game 01:13 HELP ME ADRASTIA!!! 01:13 If it's brave, I know how you feel... 01:13 Calypso r u still on pokemon 01:13 hmm? 01:14 emmmm. . . no 01:14 whats wrong 01:14 Emmm. .. I always lose 01:14 And now im in MAA fight 01:14 MAA? 01:15 wots dat 01:15 Ask Strauss. . . He knows 01:15 hes not here >w< 01:15 is it marvel? 01:15 Yeah 01:16 called it. 01:16 idk what it is 01:16 holdit marvels avaengers alliance? 01:16 jist looked it up 01:16 just a guess 01:16 Yeah 01:16 So many Idols dropping 01:17 Mich, I don't play JP.. 01:17 * Abysmal Nightmare Calypso uses "Dance Magic Dance 01:17 I'm only in Amdal... 01:17 * Adrastia is not affected 01:17 ... 01:18 I might get JP 01:18 if my first legit summon nets me Cyrus I'm keeping it 01:18 RNG gave me Zeal. 01:18 * Abysmal Nightmare Calypso uses "Cut Loose" 01:18 And THREE FARZEN! 01:18 good 01:19 wait calypso what ru doing? 01:19 *Farzens 01:19 although the thing is it might be for the best i don't get another omni evo unit in the near future. 01:19 Playing MAA 01:19 My pantry's empty 01:19 Kulyuk raided it 01:19 JAJAJAJA Winter Solder JAAJJA 01:20 another Berdette 01:20 when you fight against bosses you can win unless you have the chance or rapid crits, 01:20 I got 3 of her 01:20 rip if you get additional damage from stuff like migrane 01:20 i got 2 berdettes 3 dures (in a row) and a sirius 01:21 * Abysmal Nightmare Calypso uses "Fouette en Tournant" 01:21 User:ZEROPHOS 01:22 what even 01:22 * Abysmal Nightmare Calypso uses "Macabre Fandango" 01:23 oh zero you saw him 01:23 who is he 01:23 well i wasnt here when he was but he got himself into alot of trouble 01:23 Someone who isn't allowed here anymore 01:23 and holds grudges against the mod here blake xi 01:23 Someone thought i was him .... 01:24 yes finally 01:24 im valid for smogan triplets 01:24 lets go 01:24 url~ 01:24 send it 01:27 ... 01:27 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/ou-372234009 01:27 Hm 01:27 Dino has a pretty high proc chance despite being T4 01:29 OHHHHHHH. . . 01:29 Smells sooooo goood 01:29 barbeque? 01:29 use Mare for Grand Jelly 01:29 works great 01:30 * Abysmal Nightmare Calypso uses "Psychic Tap" 01:31 Woah can someone confirm this? 01:31 hi 01:31 ? 01:31 hi 01:31 hi? 01:31 hai 01:31 confirm what 01:31 Shida's OD ready gauge causes him to be nullified from curse 01:32 ? 01:32 ? 01:32 huh? who told you that? 01:32 I should use my Kira friend in St. Lamia 01:32 * Abysmal Nightmare Calypso uses "Mental Trauma" 01:32 Along with the turn after his OD 01:32 it has Emperor Axe (y) 01:32 Guess what? 01:32 I just did that and it happened to my shida 01:32 not confirmed 01:32 emperor axe, michplz 01:32 I got the new units. 01:33 lol 01:33 Beho being jelly again 01:33 ho ho ho 01:33 lol 01:33 I was battling real yugriea and when it used it's AOE, which has 100% to curse, Shida just ignored t. 01:33 Does he have a status null? 01:33 Yugreia has no moves that guaranteed status infliction 01:33 seems to be 01:33 He was like, "nope I'm gonna OD your ass." 01:34 No he doesn't have anything,. 01:34 Guys Eclise or Astall for new 7* unit? 01:34 Eclise 01:34 she's a better Rinon 01:35 Booo 01:35 IVris all da way. 01:36 Mmm 01:36 hi 01:36 Ohhhhh smellss sooo gooood. . . . . . I can smell it 01:36 Dang I wish training ground has status infliction... 01:36 just can't have enough of that smoothness 01:36 I looked at Astall 7* on the wiki. He basically a Jed 2.0 01:36 what are you smelling calypso? 01:36 fyud? 01:36 I have Atall. 01:36 *Astall 01:36 On JP. 01:36 a better Astall 01:37 Opps 01:37 a better Jed 01:37 I smell blood . . . 01:37 What does my blood smell like? 01:37 Blood of the Fallen Warriors 01:38 * Abysmal Nightmare Calypso uses "Rock and Roll!" 01:38 It smells like copper. 01:38 * Abysmal Nightmare Calypso gets OVERKILLS 01:38 Believe it or not 01:38 riley 01:38 People want Nyami to have an omni first 01:38 no 01:39 Zeru. 01:39 Too bad she didn't win 01:39 kekekekekeke 01:39 lol 01:39 People voted Zeru so that people that didn't have money for gems 01:39 can now get her 01:40 another limited summon event 01:40 I hate it 01:40 Thing is, you can't get the OE units until it's a Exclusive Summon with them in it 01:40 until the "gacha gate" opens again 01:41 RS is 3-5, SRS is 4-5, DS is 5-6, GG is 5-7 01:41 i think 01:41 I was doing the quest Third Eye from raid, that version of yugreia definitely has 100% to curse 01:41 but hey Zenia omni HYPPE 01:41 eh 01:41 whatev 01:41 Ehhhh 01:41 I'm not feeling the hype this time 01:41 ^ 01:42 oh and i think i made Adrastia rage quit with SubTox Glister. 01:42 Hm nyan 01:42 I am broken 01:42 tbh, no omni is hype... 01:42 you still got a referral? 01:42 I got BF EU 01:42 true 01:42 well i gtg 01:42 I'm feeling the hype. 01:42 No 01:42 c u later 01:42 I gave my virg- 01:42 I mean my referral to Hiki 01:42 may the RNGOD be with you 01:42 I didn't want to know Zenia had an omni though... 01:42 baii 01:42 * Crimson Storm Mich slaps nya 01:42 Bye Paca 01:42 bye 01:42 You guys are spoiling my surprise hype... 01:43 Justbeho 01:43 Welp 01:43 Now I'm too excited... 01:43 time to slaughter some Ilias 01:43 how to beat Ark GGC 01:43 You can always make alt accs 01:43 For referals 01:43 Anyone have Zephyr 7*? 01:43 55 gems referal in JP 01:43 Nyanplz 01:43 I'm not that desperate 01:44 (Y) 01:44 you can get 55 gems @Mich (y) 01:44 I only have 0/10 referrals (y) 01:45 so many (Y) 01:45 Yapbot and Botalu 01:45 -gets 11 dupes of Sage Bran- 01:45 Feel the burn. 01:45 Botalu ? 01:45 Yatalu ? 01:51 halo 01:59 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2743863671384966574 02:02 . . . 02:02 Really, Justbeho 02:03 * Abysmal Nightmare Calypso casts "Universal Corruption" to Justbeho 02:06 That's an old joke 02:08 good thing I never did any ggcs on my alt 02:08 so many gems waiting to be thrown away 02:09 GL is back to doing their half-batch release 02:09 except worse 02:09 ;~; 02:10 Nah 02:10 They have the snowballing rate ups this time 02:10 nyan, it is worse 02:10 the first three go away when the second three are released 02:10 Wut 02:10 You know what would be funny 02:10 you didn't read the news carefully 02:11 I don't read the news 02:11 Lel 02:11 well that's what's happening 02:11 It doesn't pop up when you get into the game anymore 02:11 each half is exclusive to their rate up gate 02:11 It would be funny if they put the whole batch out with a rate up 02:11 after the half-batch releases 02:12 the sad thing is that it wouldn't even be the first time 02:12 I know 02:12 That's why it would be funny :^) 02:12 but with this kind of scam that they're pulling, that would be borderline abuse 02:13 I'm just going to hold onto my gems until there is an optimal rate up 02:13 exactly, I'm only summoning on my alt 02:13 Since Verne and Cyrus are offensive units and "might" be featured in FH gate 02:14 I'd like to have a readily available silas friend, but for my main I want Golzo as well so I have to hold off 02:14 Do you all think they will not put these units in Azurai's gate or put Azurai in a pure global pool? 02:14 they'll probably be obtainable in azurai's gate, but not with any decent rates 02:15 They'll probably just mix it in 02:15 Might as well wait for a GL exclusive gate 02:15 They've been doing 'em recently 02:16 Gumi: "Well, we did away with on-release rate ups when 7*s were released, now that we're in the OE era, what's a new creative way to express how much we hate our playerbase?" 02:17 It's probably just for marketing 02:17 they set false expectations with Gildorf batch 02:17 They need every little last drip to process the game 02:18 I am bored with FG 02:18 they could just do things the way JP does for once 02:34 Yap .o/ 02:35 * Yapboonyew sits on Lin's lap 02:35 mew~ 02:35 * Linathan pets Yap 02:35 c: 02:35 =w= 02:36 bark 02:37 off to farming more fodders for Vern/Silas... 02:37 Just be like my pingu friend 02:38 sacrifice sphere frogs/emperor for SP 02:38 no way 02:42 hppt 02:44 O ye I need to input my cost 02:44 Gameplay:Summoner Level 02:46 So... 02:47 My only earth mitigator is Heins. 02:47 No dork 02:47 While in JP my only mitigator at all.. 02:47 Is Dork. 02:49 http://i.imgur.com/gKWO8H8.png I hate myself. 02:50 wat 02:51 .... 02:51 do the "things" 02:51 * Zestna runs 02:51 I don't think I'm going to pull for Silas. 02:51 Not anymore... 02:51 I feel like I'm going to keep pulling Alpha batch... 02:51 So far I've pulled Tora and Kira. 02:53 DARN IT GUMI! I WANT CA BACK! 02:53 *ahem* sorry... 02:55 Hm 03:00 Soo. 03:00 I fought Grahm cracker without a mitigator. 03:08 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn 03:09 I shouldn't use chat on mobile... Tch 03:09 so why do you do it then 03:17 .... 03:18 tfw I almost killed the boss but died 1st 03:20 DEAR GOD 03:20 We still have 22 days of miku... 03:21 "enjoy" it while it lasts 03:21 I already have 5 mikus/ 03:21 get more 03:21 :p 03:21 well 03:21 Not worth the merit. 03:21 you can trade miku for merit 03:22 Yeah. 03:22 20 each. 03:22 better than nothing 03:22 Miku better get a 7*... 03:22 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn 03:22 >Doubtful 03:22 or use her as SP fodder 03:23 just use slime for SP fodder 03:23 There are better fodders. 03:23 easy to get and cheap 03:23 ^ 03:24 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn 03:26 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn again 03:26 Well... 03:26 I guess that's 22 more days to get Len... 03:26 Who is the only Vocaloid I don't have. 03:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6godyD57hyA 03:30 wb mich 03:31 Funny thing. 03:31 I'm actually watching season one of Digimon... 03:32 Hey guys. 03:32 What would you do if I beat Enthroth GQ with a mimir? 03:32 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn 03:32 hm 03:32 Not that I will... 03:32 brb need to turn on my hax 03:35 ded chat 03:36 bleh I'll worry about my hax later 03:36 mich 03:36 i fergot if Mora's raid starts today at midnight or tomorrow... 03:37 oh.... 03:37 it's the 16th.... 03:47 CAW 03:51 Hi everyone! 03:51 bark 03:52 What's up? 03:52 bark bark 03:52 Hello. 03:53 What did I miss? 03:53 wuf 03:53 Does anyone know how to get a JP account from BlueStacks to Droid4X? 03:54 Sorry mate... Don't know how to 03:54 arooooooo 03:54 just issue a transfer code 03:54 SHUT UP STUPID DOG! 03:54 meow 03:54 .... 03:54 UDD now went full Yap on us 03:54 Okay then. 03:55 I need this FH to happen so I can waste more summons on my alt 03:55 hm 03:55 JP hasn't announced FH yet 03:56 When wiLL FH start? 03:56 should start tomorrow night 03:56 Awesome!! 03:56 Stock up on gems for Vern!! 03:56 Speaking of which... 03:56 I might need a squad... 03:56 save for azurai instead tho 03:56 screw dem 03:56 Will he be worth it? 03:56 just use Eze 03:56 I want muh Pamela 03:57 no idea, but the silas and vern gates are a total scam 03:57 I only summoned twice. 03:57 Who's Pamela? 03:57 Getting the feeling I might only pull Alpha patch.... 03:57 * UltimateDemonDog starts chanting "boycott" 03:58 the gurl who instigated the whole god war 03:58 or so I heard 03:58 I thought Shida did that 03:58 Wasn't it Lu? 03:58 hm I think my hax broke 03:59 Hi Yap! 03:59 BARK 03:59 * Yapboonyew steps on Dog's foot 04:00 ow jeez ahhhhhhh 04:01 Guys... play nice 04:02 how ironic is it that lex is a grass/flying type, which is quad weak to ice 04:04 no matter, he needs to hoot hoot 04:04 :p 04:05 * UltimateDemonDog barks at desert for 5 straight days 04:08 * Death of Hell bwarks 04:08 of course death is the third one 04:08 I hate all of you 04:09 pls 04:09 nobody wanted to be Popplio so i decided to be Popplio 04:10 every new gen I try fruitlessly to avoid spoilers, but the only way to do that is to not use the internet at all 04:12 DEATHPLZ 04:12 You kicked me out of Popplio D: 04:12 desert pls i was popplio first before you 04:12 desert you're not allowed to change your pic 04:12 Got it, won't happen again. 04:13 not after I worked so hard on it 04:13 Ihavethissavedindownloadsayway 04:13 FREE GEMS I FORGOT ABOUT 04:13 * UltimateDemonDog goes to waste them immediately 04:13 wut? 04:14 * UltimateDemonDog pulls a second Astall 04:14 congrats 04:14 now make a mono Astall 04:14 60% stat boost (y) 04:15 this account doesn't even have the cost for that lel 04:15 http://prntscr.com/b3ts7i 04:15 I just want a Silas to set as lead so my main can use it 04:15 I CAN'T READ THIS GDI! 04:15 Are you sure you're playing GL? 04:15 kek 04:15 it says 04:16 "This is a dumb game, play FFBE instead" 04:16 huh, that's an odd message 04:16 I'm playing JP so OFC I can't read it. 04:17 trust me, I'm an expert in moontongue 04:17 What is FFBE anyway -_- 04:17 Final Fantasy Brave Exvius 04:18 Ah. 04:18 I like how the credits are in english. 04:18 Oh. 04:18 I used the wrong option. 04:20 * Death of Hell waits for le challenge... 09:02 no i dont 09:18 yo, lime. 09:30 Well. 09:30 I got my Dark Trial Team completed. 09:30 :D 09:30 Now to test it extensively. 10:12 dang 10:13 This chat is dead. 10:13 I know. 10:13 only 3 peeps on (not counting aways) 10:13 tacos 10:13 we're all pinecones 10:16 Question, how hard is the green Menace? 10:16 Trial. 10:17 Pretty easy 10:18 Green Menace? 10:18 Ezy 10:19 Green Menace was easy imo 10:20 I need a morale boost due to X3... 10:20 I feel you. I only won cause I nuked it 10:21 ... 10:21 How does that work> 10:21 used mono light, gleam ore, rute exixers, hero crystal, fugins, and luck with sparks and crits 10:21 should be easier with omnis though 10:22